


A Good Parent

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Siblings, Snow, mention of abusive parents, taking a walk, the proposal is coming!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Gabriel go on a walk and talk while Dean stays at home planning his big proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Parent

**Author's Note:**

> only two more left after this one! hope you enjoy.

“Are you sure they don’t need help getting all the food ready?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded his head, not looking away from the TV. Gabriel pulled Clarence form Cas’s lap and began petting him. The three of them sat on the couch in Cas and Dean’s house watching the game, well Dean was watching it. Cas had given up long ago trying to follow it—sports never were his thing—and Gabriel had never started.

“What the hell?” Jo asked as she and Charlie came into the room, “Why didn’t you let us know that the game had started?”

Dean glanced up at them for a second, “You two were in the shower, and by the looks of it y’all just got out.”

Jo ran a hand through her damp hair and plopped down on the second couch with Charlie. As Dean, Charlie, and Jo watched the game carefully Cas and Gabriel played with the kitten. When the phone rang Dean made no move to answer it even though it sat right in front of him. Sighing, Cas reached for it, “Hello?”

“Hey, Cas, how’s it going?”

“I’m good, Benny, how ‘bout you?” Cas answered with a smile. It had been a while since he had last talked to his and Dean’s friend.

“Doing just fine, thanks for asking. I was just calling Dean back.” Benny said. “Think I can talk to him?”

Cas looked at Dean who was sitting on the edge of his seat as the game played out on the TV, “He’s watching a game right now, but I’d be happy to take a message and have him call you back.”

“Okay, yeah,” The sound of rustling papers could be heard over the line, “Tell Dean that I don’t have any of those fireworks he wanted, but the birds I can do, I know a guy.”

“Fireworks? Birds?” Cas asked, his eyebrows knitting together. “I don’t understand.”

“Yesterday Dea—“ Cas never got the hear what happened yesterday because Dean pulled the phone from his hands and left the room before he could be questioned.

Cas looked at his brother in confusion. “What do you think that was about?”

Gabriel patted Cas on the arm, “I’m sure it nothing.” he said with a knowing smile. Cas started to stand up, but Gabriel stopped him, “Don’t worry about it, bro. Everything’s fine.”

Cas glanced to him and then to the kitchen where Dean had taken the phone, “But what does Dean need birds and fireworks for?”

Gabriel shrugged, a small smile playing at his lips. “It’s Dean, he’s weird. Just let it go. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Curiosity still twisting at his mind, Cas sank back into the couch and let his brother place Clarence on his lap. Ten minutes later Dean still wasn’t back and Gabriel could see that Cas was getting antsy. He clapped his brother on the shoulder and stood up, “Let’s take a walk.”

Neither Jo nor Charlie noticed Cas and Gabriel as they grabbed coats and headed out the front door. Snow was lightly falling as the brothers walked through the cold December day. They strolled down the street in silence, each wrapped in his own thoughts. Gabriel glanced at is brother and smiled when Cas met his eyes. He was happy for Cas. At least, that’s what he’d been telling himself since he first arrived and saw exactly how in love Cas and Dean were. And then yesterday when he had found out that Dean was planning to propose he told himself again that he was happy for them, but in actuality he had just wanted to breakdown and cry. He had thought that he’d be exactly where Cas and Dean were with his boyfriend by now. Brian.

“Gabriel,” Cas asked, taking his brother’s hand like he would do at night when they were little and he had been scared, “Do you think Mom and Dad really hate me?”

Gabriel looked at Cas, startled. Cas had only ever asked him that once before. Cas had been thirteen and he had chanced coming out to their family. It hadn’t ended well. There was a lot of arguing and shouting and Gabriel remembered getting slapped across the face for sticking up for Cas. That night Cas had wanted to run away and Gabriel had stopped him. As they laid under the covers in Gabriel’s room Cas had asked if their parents really hated him.

Cas’s blue blue eyes stared searchingly at Gabriel, waiting for an answer. Now, just like then, Gabriel had no idea what to say. Instead he slung his arm around his brother and pulled him along as the snow started to fall a bit faster.

“Who was he?” Cas asked a little while later. “Was it really that serious?”

Gabriel smiled, “His name was Brian and we had been together for six years.” Gabriel chuckled at the dumbstruck look on Cas’s face. “Yeah, we’d been dating way longer than you and your boy toy.” They walked some more before Gabriel continued. “Yeah, it was pretty serious. We always talked about our future together and what our plans were.”

“Was he your first?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and squeezed his brother’s hand, “Definitely not. Brian was my second serious relationship, but far from my first boyfriend.”

Cas smiled. Dean had been his first and only. For him there would be no one except Dean. “Thanks, Gabriel.”

“For what?”

“For telling me about Brian and for being there in place of a parent.” Cas said smiling at his big brother.

Gabriel bust out laughing, “In place of a parent? I don’t think you should thank me for that. I made a horrible parent. Remember that time I convinced you to jump off the roof and onto the trampoline?”

Cas laughed as memories of his childhood flooded back, “That was my first broken leg. Mom and Dad drove me to the hospital, but they didn’t stay. You snuck in though, at night, so I wouldn’t be alone.”

Gabriel bumped Cas’s shoulder, “How about that time when I made you steal money from Dad and buy that expensive watch.”

“Dad beat me for that.” Cas said, watching his feet kicking through the snow. “Then you stole the watch from him and pawned it off and gave me the money.”

“I actually only gave you half of the money back.” Gabriel said with a chuckle. “Remember when we kidnapped our neighbor’s dog and gave him to some kid in the next town over?”

“We took the dog because the owner was abusive and didn’t take care of the dog properly.” Cas said.

Gabriel smiled at his brother, “I’ve always had a soft spot for dogs.”

“You were a good parent, Gabriel.” Cas said.

“God, I sure hope that’s not what you think a good parent is like.” Gabriel said jokingly.

“Cas turned Gabriel around and started walking back the way they had come, “Come on, let’s get back before it starts snowing any harder.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked, let me know what you thought! also just wanted to say thanks for all of you that have been following this story through the month. i know this isnt the best story but it makes me feel great that some people like it :)


End file.
